closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Brown Bag Films (ireland)
Background: Brown Bag Films is a production company based in Dublin, Ireland. They produce short animated films and TV series for kids. In August 2015, the company was acquired by 9 Story Media Group. 1st Logo (1998-2006?) Logo: On a brown background, a grocery bag filled with water (with a spotlight following it) drops down and slides to the middle of the screen, then does a pose. As this is happening, the water drips out of the bag. Below the logo are these words: A BROWN BAG FILMS PRODUCTION FOR RTÉ COPYRIGHT 1998 in white. FX/SFX: The bag moving and the water dripping out of the bag. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only known to be seen on Why?, which airs on Smile, and can also be found on YouTube and it was featured as a sneak peek staple on most MGM Kids DVD releases from early-mid 2000s such as The Legend of Johnny Lingo and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2006-2007?) Logo: On a white background, in a blue circle, we see the bag from the last logo, but standing up. Another shape is part of it. This word is inside the shape: BROWN® BAG FILMS FX/SFX: None. Variants: * On I'm an Animal, the logo is in-credit. * On Give Up Yer Aul Sins, the background is white. Music/Sounds: The ending theme. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Wobbly Land, Give Up Yer Aul Sins, and I'm an Animal. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2007-) Logo: On a white background, there is a brown rectangle in the middle of the screen. A paper plane files on to the left side (next to the words) and turns in to the bag from the 2 previous logo. At the same time, these words flip in: BROWN® BAG FILMS on the right side. BROWN BAG is in white, while FILMS is in brown on top of a smaller grey rectangle. Variants: * There is a short version which starts with the words flipping in. Also, it is bigger then usual. This is seen on early episodes of Doc McStuffins. ** Later episodes have the byline at the bottom. * On Peter Rabbit (Non-Split-Screen airings), Octonauts, Bob the Builder (2015 reboot), Grabby Bag, Teenology, and Noddy in Toyland, the logo is still and in-credit. * On split-screen airings of Olivia and Peter Rabbit, it is still on the white background. ** On Non-Split-Screen airings of the former, the production byline is displayed at the bottom. * After 9 Story Media Group acquired Brown Bag in August 2015, "WE LOVE ANIMATION" was placed under the logo, and has remained there ever since. * On Nella the Princess Knight, it is on a snowy background and is again still. FX/SFX: The company name being flipped onto the brown rectangle and the grocery bag opening. Music/Sounds: The normal version haslight "thunk" sounds followed by children shouting "hooray". The short variant just has the "thunk" sounds. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, the opening/ending theme plays over the logo. * On some episodes of Doc McStuffins, the sounds are quieter. Availability: Common. The long version can be seen on Trouble in Paradise and Draw With Derek. The short version is seen on Doc McStuffins and Henry Hugglemonster. Scare Factor: None. Category:Ireland